Lady Death
Lady Death is the avatar of He Who Reap, Death himself. She was born a mortal named Hope. Her father was a local nobleman named Matthias who was forcibly conscripting peasants into military service as feudal levies. However, he secretly dabbled in black magic and demonology. He was actually a descendant of the fallen angels who had led the rebellion against God. On the other hand Hope's mother was a woman so pure and innocent that her bloodline reached Heaven. Hope's mother died when Hope was still in her late teens, and she was left to live with her father. Matthias' cruelty triggered a peasant uprising. Matthias narrowly escaped death at the hands of the rebels by summoning a demon, but Hope was captured by the rebels and accused of witchcraft. Faced with the prospect of execution by burning at the stake, Hope uttered an incantation that she had overheard her father use. This incantation summoned a demon who offered her a bargain – he would rescue her from death if she would renounce her humanity and serve the powers of Hell. Hope accepted the bargain and was transported into the infernal realms. Once in Hell, Hope became entangled in a civil war that was raging between Lucifer and an army of renegade devils led by a powerful sorcerer. Hope was devastated when she learned that the ambitious sorcerer challenging Lucifer for the control of Hell was her own father. Gradually corrupted by the nature of her surrounding, Hope was tainted with evil. She allied herself with an exiled craftsman who forged weapons for the infernal armies. While speaking to him, she declared that the innocent woman she had once been was dead and that she would henceforth only be known as Lady Death. In her new persona, Lady Death led an uprising against the Lords of Hell. During the final battle, Lucifer cursed her never to return to Earth while the living walked. Lady Death swore an oath that she would circumvent Lucifer's curse by exterminating all life on Earth. Lady Death finally ended Lucifer's control over her by casting him through Heaven's Gate (a place where evil cannot go), and in doing so became the new ruler of Hell. Many of the beings living in hell believe that the ascension of Lady Death signaled the beginning of the age of judgment – the final battle between good and evil for the fate of the Earth. Lady Death corrupted a young boy with massive psychic energy named Ernest Fairchild, who was always being abuse by his parents, by telling him if he killed all the living of earth she will loves him. This lead to him to grow to become the undead monster called Evil Ernie who made it his sole purpose is to kill all the living and bring his love back to earth. Category:Humanoids Category:Undeads Category:Necromancers Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with superhuman endurance Category:Characters with superhuman agility Category:Characters with superhuman speed Category:Immortal Creatures Category:Article stubs Category:Humans Category:Horsemen Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings